terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hollow
In the middle of the Hollow sits a tower made of brick as white as snow. It would make a beautiful painting. - The Painter The Hollow 'is a Hard Mode ''good biome that is a counterpart of The Hallow and The Confection. This biome is based on control and depression, having pale grey trees and grass, a great tower with an eye in the middle of it watching over the biome and many solemn and sad looking enemies. The Underground Hollow can be found directly underneath a naturally generated hollow biome. The Hollow does not exist in newly-generated worlds. It is generated along with a large Underground Hollow biome when the Wall of Flesh is defeated for the first time and the world converts to Hardmode. Once generated, Hollow spreads in a manner similar to Corruption, Poison or Crimson. Palestone, Palesand, White Ice and dirt blocks growing Hollowed grass will spread Hollow to neighboring blocks, causing Hollow enemies to spawn over ever-larger areas. Hollow can also be seeded in new areas via Hollowed Seeds, Sedated Water, or Grey Solution with the Clentaminator. The Hollow (and its counterparts) is the only environment through which the Corruption, Poison and Crimson cannot spread at all, apart from the initial Hardmode conversion that takes place when the Wall of Flesh is defeated. The Dryad can tell the player the percentage of Hollow/Hallow/Confection and Corruption/Crimson/Poison in the world. Killing Plantera will slow the speed of the Hollow spreading. Appearance (more detail) * In the background of The Hollow there is a greyish sky covered in clouds and occasional birds flying through. In the middle of the naturally generated biome there is a background tower made of white bricks with an eyeball in the top of it. This eyeball always watches the player, and the tower cannot be interacted with at all. This tower stays there even when the Hollow is completely removed from the area, however the eye is missing and the tower is covered in cobwebs and looks run down. * The Hollow consists of grey grass, trees have grey trunks and their leaves and white. * The water in The Hollow is all white and murky and constantly swirls. If your entire character is covred in the water, you will be given the Sedated debuff. Enemies * Plight Fairy * Tortured Unicorn * Gloople '''At Night * Blue Ring * Midnight Ring When Raining * Greyscale Slime War Mode * Hollow Knight * Ooze Tower * Hollow Archer Underground Hollow * Hollowed Mimic * Pale Slime * Pale Bat * Pale Rat * The Awakened * Spoonbender * Enchanted Crossbow (NPC) Hollow Desert * White Mummy * Midnight Mummy * Sedated Ghoul * Enslaved Jawfish Hollow Snow * Hollow Pigron * Depression Worm Bosses * Blind Eye Loot From Terrain * Palestone * Palesand (Hollow Deserts) * White Ice (Hollow Snow Biome) Underground * Selenite * Hollownite Ore * Hardened Palesand (Hollow Underground Desert) * ''Palesandstone Block ''(Hollow Underground Desert) From Fishing * Sadfish * Hornwhell * Fernucopia * Hollowed Crate Sold by Painter When He is Present in Biome * The Terrifying Tower and the All-seeing Eye From Vegetation * Mourning Glory * Palewood Enemy Drops Anything * Hollowed Key * Hollowed Key Mold * Tainted Apple * Spirt of Plight From Plight Fairies * Fast Clock * Megaphone * Fine Powder * Plight Fairy Banner From Tortured Unicorns * Cracked Horn * Sad Stallion on a Stick * Tortured Unicorn Banner From Glooples * Gloople Glue * Mache Station * Hot Glue Gun * Gloople Banner From Blue Rings * Blue Heaven * Blue Ring Banner From Midnight Rings * Blue Heaven * Midnight Ring Banner From Greyscale Slimes * Greyscale Brick * Prison Slime Banner From Hollow Knights * Hollownite Bars * Hollow Knight Banner * Tower Key From Ooze Towers * Gel * Muffled Megaphone * Broken Clock * Ooze Tower Banner From Hollow Archers * Hollownite Bars * Hollow Archer Banner * Tower Key * Hollownite Arrows From the Hollowed Mimic * TBA From Pale Slimes * Gel * Slime Staff * Pale Slime Banner From Pale Bats * Nothing except Coins * Pale Bat Banner From Pale Rats * Nothing except Coins. * For the Mama Variant it can drop the Rat Staff. * Pale Rat Banner From The Awakened * Strange Brain * Chocolate Biscuits * The Awakened Banner From Spoonbenders * Magic Spoon * Chocolate Biscuits * Spoonbender Banner From Enchanted Crossbows * Enchanted Crossbow * Enchanted Crossbow Banner From White Mummies * Light Shards * Trifold Map * Mummy Banner From Midnight Mummies * Light Shards * Trifold Map * Mummy Banner From Sedated Ghouls * Light Shards * Ghoul Banner From Enslaved Jawfish * Shark Fins * Light Shards * Enslaved Jawfish Banner From Hollow Pigrons * Bacon * Pigron Banner From Depression Worms * Chocolate Biscuits * Compass * Depression Worm Banner Category:Biomes